The way I loved you
by Pixielinson
Summary: Lily entro en un concurso de canto muggle, justo cuando estaba en plena cancion, vio a James Potter en la primera fila, escuchando una cancion escrita pensando en el y Severus. ¿Como terminara la historia?


∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷:_

—Ahora… viene…—el señor que estaba enfrente del micrófono consulto un papel, leyó el nombre y hablo—: Lily Evans, con… una canción de su autoría. —dijo con un poco de sorpresa.

La chica tomo aire y suspiro.

"Tu puedes, tu puedes" se dijo Lily Evans a si misma al momento que tomaba su guitarra del suelo y se encaminaba hacia el escenario.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida para dejarme convencer por Alice para participar en un concurso muggle?" se regaño "Y peor aun, con una canción que es muy personal, y que nadie debe saber su verdadero significado."

Lo único que ella quería en ese momento era que su novio, Severus, estuviera ahí.

Subió las escaleras y una vez que tuvo el micrófono a su alcance, lo acomodo a su altura.

—La canción que voy a cantar se llama "The way I loved you". Espero les guste. —cuando termino de hablar, le trajeron un banco y ella se sentó; los chicos de atrás, la banda, empezó a tocar la canción y ella su guitarra.

Esta canción la escribió cuando termino con El y empezó a ser novia de Severus.

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

El… era un chico completamente tierno, era increíble y simplemente ella no podía creer como el la había aceptado con tanta facilidad, a veces Alice le decía que tenia celos por que Frank no era ni de cerca tan dulce con ella.

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

≪Todo va a estar bien≫ le decía el cuando ella necesitaba escuchar eso, era como si fuera un legilimente, por que parecía leer sus pensamientos con solo verla a los ojos. No podía pedir nada mejor que el, puesto que podría decirse que con el era "feliz"… o algo cercano a eso.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says you__look beautiful tonight_

Siempre que salían en el mundo de los muggles el le abría la puerta de su auto y al cerrarla se asomaba por la ventana, le daba un casto y tierno beso en los labios para luego decir: ≪Luces hermosa hoy≫

_And I feel perfectly fine_

Con el se sentía perfectamente bien.

_But I miss…_

En ese momento ella se levanto con demasiada brusquedad tirando el banco, mientras sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. Aventó su guitarra sin importarle si la agarraban o no, tomo el micrófono y siguió:

_Screaming and fighting_

_and kissing in the rain_

Con James todo era diferente con Severus, lo amaba demasiado y las peleas eran casi seguidas, pero a pesar de eso era feliz.

Se peleaban a gritos y luego de darle una cachetada enorme, corría a su casa sin importarle que estuviera lloviendo terriblemente afuera y cuando ya estaba cerca, el la alcanzaba le decía ≪Idiota≫ y la besaba bajo la lluvia y las cosas se solucionaban.

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

Una vez, después de una pelea en donde habían llegado a sacar las varitas, se encontraba ella en la sala común llorando de enojo e impotencia.

—Maldito James —se decía a sí misma mientras veía que ya eran las dos de la mañana y ella seguía llorando por el.

Ese día, el había golpeado a Johnny Clark, un chico de Ravenclaw, solo por que le había pedido a Lily que le ayudara con pociones, eso era algo que no le gustaba de su novio, que podía llegar a ser muy celoso al punto de ser insano.

_And that's the way I loved you_

Pero a pesar de todo eso, lo amaba.

Bajo la vista para volver a subirla lentamente, y en ese momento lo vio ahí. Con su habitual cabello negro alborotado, y sus gafas, y ahí, fue donde esmeralda y avellana se conectaron.

_Breakin' down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

Su relación era como una montaña rusa, el era todo lo contrario a ella y aun no entendía como era que su noviazgo había funcionado demasiado tiempo.

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Jamás llego a imaginar que cuando terminaron le dolería tanto, pensó que tal vez y solo se sentiría algo mal y triste, pero no así.

Llevaba tiempo sin comer y solo salía de su cama para ir a las clases y lo que mas le costaba trabajo era disimular su dolor.

Aunque a el no parecía molestarle, pues cada día lo veía con una tipa diferente. Y cuando ella lo veía o cruzaban miradas, el hacia una mueca que ella interpretaba por asco y Lily salía huyendo de ese lugar.

_He respects my space_

_And never makes me wait_

Y regresando al novio en turno, si ella le pedía un tiempo, el lo aceptaba sin rechistar, cuando estaba mal y no quería ver a nadie, el le decía ≪Te quiero≫ y luego le daba la soledad que le pedía.

Cuando se citaban en algún lugar, el llegaba siempre a la hora que debía ser, no la hacia esperar. Nunca la había plantado.

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

—Te llamo a las tres, ¿vale? —le dijo Severus con una sonrisa y ella asintió.

_3:00_

Ring… Ring.

—¿Bueno?

—Lils… hola amor.

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

Los padres de la chica lo adoraban, el era cercano a su mamá, incluso la llamaba por su nombre en vez de Señora Evans.

Siempre hablaba de negocios con su papá y el en broma decía: ≪Espero terminen casándose≫ y entonces todos empezaban a reír, menos ella.

_He's charming and endearing_

_And I'm comfortable_

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la banda al ritmo de la música, todo con tal de evitar la mirada del chico sentado en primera fila. Sintió como el color y calor subía a sus mejillas.

_But I miss…_

No podía creer que el estuviera ahí, es que EL no tenia por que estar ahí. A menos que alguien le hubiera dicho… pero… nadie… ¡Oh! ¡Alice! ¡O bien pudo haber sido Frank! ¡Malditos traidores!

_Screaming and fighting_

_and kissing in the rain_

Cuando canto esa parte y lo miro, se dio cuenta de que el se había ruborizado y evitaba su mirada a toda costa.

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

En esa parte el chico miro el suelo y su rubor aumento aun más.

_And that's the way I loved you_

Loved. Loved. Loved. ¿Cómo estaba eso? ¡Ella aun lo quería!

_Breakin' down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

En ese momento decidió que a pesar que estaba con Severus, jamás dejaría de amar a aquel merodeador.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_

Eso era tan cierto, cada que le agarraba por extrañar a James, fingía sonrisas cuando Severus le decía cosas lindas y la abrazaba, mas el nunca se daba cuenta.

_And my heart's not breaking_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

No sentía nada, solo un enorme vacio en donde se suponía debía estar el corazón. Y cada que se encontraba sola, ponía una mano en su pecho y suspiraba. Desde hacia tiempo había dejado de sentir.

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating intoxicating_

_Complicated, _

Severus era tranquilo, serio y correcto, en cambio Potter era todo lo contrario.

Era salvaje, burlón, loco.

Era frustrantemente intoxicante. Muy complicado para poder lidiar con el, solo sus amigos lo entendían.

_got away by some mistake and now _

James caminaba con Lily por los terrenos de Hogwarts tomados de la mano, todas las chicas veían a la pelirroja con la envidia plasmada en los ojos.

En eso un chico pelirrojo corrió hacia Lily y la tomo en brazos. Cuando apenas pudo reaccionar, la chica lo abrazo.

Duraron así un rato hasta que James jalo al chico enfrente de el y le dio un gran puñetazo en el rostro.

—¡James! ¡No! —grito ella.

En ese momento saco su varita y separo a SU PRIMO de su novio.

Cuando James se calmo, termino con ella sin dejarle decir que era su primo. El único otro mago en los Evans.

_I miss screaming and fighting_

_and kissing in the rain_

_It's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

Habían terminado por un error, un enorme error.

Miro al frente, conecto su mirada con el chico y suspiro.

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

_Never knew I could feel that much_

Entonces, ella decidió decirle la verdad, sabia que James se daría cuenta.

Y canto el ultimo pedazo (recién corregido) de la canción:

_And that's the way I __**love**__ you._

La música termino, la gente empezó a aplaudir como loca y ella bajo del escenario. Cuando ya se iba, apareció Severus.

—Hola, amor. Perdona que no pudiera llegar a tiempo. Es que tuve un contratiempo.

—No… no importa. —Lily abrazo a su novio y por su hombro se atrevió a mirar a James Potter que abrazaba a Camille McCarty, su novia, y también la veía a ella.

Ahí fue donde ambos derramaron una lagrima al mismo tiempo, por que no podrían estar juntos.

Ola…

Que les pareció?


End file.
